Misadventures of Vanessa PSA
by ARegularAhhDude
Summary: Read my my Misadventures of Vanessa stories on Wattpad profile called ARegualrAssDudeSimply. Stories are NSFW and fictional chill out remember they're are just stories.


It was late night and a mom just droppped her son off for tutoring at Vanessa's place. "Now don't be giving her any problems." Yes mom", the boy said."The boy rung the doorbell and Vanessa came running down the stairs in a t shirt and g-string."The boy's dick instantly got hard" "Oh right you're here for the tutoring." Well the lesson will be in my room" "Come upstairs don't be shy, Vanessa said. The boy ran up the stairs behind her and finally got to the room. "What are we working on today Ms., the boy says nervously. "Sex-ed"Vanessa says this as she pushes him on the bed" You thought I wouldn't notice ur dick peering out in class"Vanessa says to the kid as the she unbuckles his pants.His dick slaps her in the face. Vanessa becomes startled. "You got a big dick for a 14 year old" Yeah...s-so are you gonna suck it now"Don't be scared I'll go easy your mom doesn't pick you up until 9 kiddo." Lets play for a bit"The boy's head laying on a pillow on the top of the bed. Vanessa hopped on the bed knees bending legs spread apart and began to suck and deepthroat the boys dick. Vanessa panties were already getting soaked just from sucking his dick. The boy took out his camera and wanted to record. "How many times do you get to get head from your teacher?" he asked himself.She took off her panties and now her pussy was exposed. It was already cumming. Her nice bare ass and underwear tanline made her pussy much more appealing. She started to finger herself with one hand and the other stroking the boys dick. His dick imprint statued in her throat. He finally nutted in Vanessa's mouth. "You can take pictures I don't mind", Vanessa said. The boy proceeded taking pictures and occasionally slapping his teacher's ass or thumbing her asshole. Vanessa put it back her mouth until it reach the end of her throat" The boy was eager to fuck her...with a girl like this that could give him head at anytime he knew he had to do this again. The boy laid Vanessa down on the bed and inserted his dick. "Okok that hurts that hurts you're gonna stretch my pussy" The boy didnt care he just began to fuck her. Her body bouncing up and down. Her eyes rolled back. "Oh my god this feels great," the boy said. The boy had more nut in his system he squirted in her mouth and she swallowed it. Then he fingered her and she finally she had cummed again."I always wanted to see if I could fuck a girl in her ass" I want you to sit on my dick. The boy sat on the edge of the bed with his dick standing straight up.She sat on his dick. At first there was a little pain but then she let out a sigh of relief see that it was all the way in. "You always horny like this" " This might be little embarrassing but I get super horny like this around kids and dogs."Well thats no surprise I always knew you were a super freak ."" With the boys dick all in Vanessa's ass her legs spread apart and her pussy throbbing purely soaked the boy reached down and started to finger her. "Ahhh *moans* ahhh" "Oh you like that huh" "Yes yes yes" Her soft ass was moving in a rotating motion. The boy was still taking pictures every chance he got. He laid her back on the bed his dick still inside her butthole. Closed her legs and began to fuck her sideways."(I can't believe I'm actually fucking my teacher)" Vanessa could feel the pressure in her ass colliding with the her students dick. " Don't st-" "Look at that ,dick put her to sleep" The boy had buttloads of cum left. So he nutted on her face, her boobs, in her ass and on her pussy. He opened her legs back up and took the picture with his teachers body all drenched in cum. He then laid his dick on top of her mouth and took a selfie. Finally he put her pussy and ass on full display and took the pic. A banana was near by so he thought he play a little prank on his teacher.He got the banana and put it in her asshole. "Thats a better look for her" Vanessa passed out on the bed. It was close to 9 and the boy woke Vanessa. "How'd this banana get in my ass" "I don't know pull it out", the boy said. The banana penetrated her ass she couldn't get it out. The doorbell rang and Vanessa got right up and put on her clothes. Right before she opened the door she made out with the boy.He grabbed her ass and pushed the banana farther in. Vanessa squealed a little and let the boy out. "Next time we will do this at school," Vanessa said.


End file.
